


甜点时光（卡卡罗特X巴达克）

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 点题系列，架空系列，开车系列





	甜点时光（卡卡罗特X巴达克）

你喜欢我吗？  
当然喜欢呀！  
有多喜欢？  
就像喜欢世界上所有的甜品那样喜欢你。  
会喜欢我多长时间？  
足够吃掉世界上所有的甜品那么长时间。  
\------题记  
大半夜的不睡觉，笑什么？像个白痴。脸颊上又快伤疤的男子翻了个身，对着和这个男人几乎一摸一样的另一张面孔说。  
哎呀，吵醒你了，真不好意思。卡卡罗特顺势环住男人的腰，几乎将脸贴在另一个人的脸上。  
我在想呀…话还没有说完，男人用力地在年长的男人身上嗅了嗅。是巧克力的味道！  
怎么可能！别胡闹。年长的男人想要推开那个赖皮鬼。  
可是我真的闻到了呀，还有奶油的香味。  
你，你这白痴！是不是想起那件事了。  
什么事呀？一脸的无辜。  
别装可怜。于是翻身背对着他。  
背后传来温暖的体温，卡卡罗特似乎没有停下来的意思。单手环住男人的腰，下一秒手掌被恋人按住。  
别乱来。  
可是停不下来了呀  
去洗冷水澡。年长的男人有些脸红，他能感受到那个人腹间的挺立正抵在自己的腰间。  
好残忍嘛。亲爱的真忍心，会感冒的。细细的咬了咬恋人的脖子。  
年长的男人推开恋人并坐起身来，对上一双无辜的眸子。哎，最受不了这家伙的可怜相。每次看到他这种样子，拒绝的话总是无法说出口。他也一定是吃准了这一套才能将自己的意志套的这样劳。  
明天的事情，去他的。推掉所有安排。  
想怎么做，这一次由你。  
真的！下一刻一离开了大床，好不见刚刚的痛苦状。  
哎，遇上这个男人，这辈子认命了。于是微笑。  
卡卡罗特将用作到记得甜品放在床尾，俯身亲吻爱人的每一处，就连那处脆弱也不曾放过，惹得身下的人颤抖不止。将一块巧克力放入口中并吻住对方的唇，巧克力的味道融化在两个人的味蕾。第一次的时候，他们也是这样做的，那是种甜蜜的味道。随后将奶油涂抹在恋人的身上，在用舌尖扫过，胸前的红樱、腹部的纹路、粉红的脆弱还有双腿的内侧…他熟悉年长恋人的每一处敏感部位。  
卡卡…罗特…年长的男人不断地叫他的名字，他在呼唤他邀请他，共赴他们的彼岸。  
进入，缓慢地挺入深处直到极限。契合，仿佛他们是同一个人的契合。他为他舒展任何人都不曾见过的风景，他为他放下所有的执念。现在，他们只有对方，这是他们的世界，只有两个人的世界。  
仿佛是花瓣揉捏出的汁液救活了沙漠中濒死的旅客。心甘情愿的承受更多的爱抚与痛楚。痛苦与欢愉本来就是集合的两面，他为了喜欢的人承受代价，是这样的心甘情愿。要爱另一个人，因为爱情可以让你快乐。我很快乐，所以我很爱你。我也一样，是这样的快乐。  
他加快了律动的速度，他抱紧了他，相互叫着对方的名字，然后共赴极乐的圣殿。欢愉的余温还没有消退，他还留在他的体内，被充满的富足，被温暖包裹的富足。他们是彼此的镜子，照应出对方的欲望，于是互相补充为合二为一的完整。你是我的甜品，用所有的时光，在世界的尽头成为彼此的时光甜点。


End file.
